Demigods enter the Reaper's Game
by Lunix1412
Summary: Following the normal plot from 'Lost Hero', Jason Grace wakes up after Hera unleashed her true form. However, he finds himself fighting for life literally in the treacherous Reaper's game. Loosely based around the 2008 Square Enix Game: The World Ends With You.
1. I become a human time bomb

Demigods play the Reaper's game

**Initial Disclaimer (yes, there will be more to come, live with it :DDDD): I do not own the Percy Jackson series or The World Ends with You, nor will I mention who does because I am unworthy of addressing such amazing author's/video game makers *cough* square enix *cough* Rick Riordan *COUGH!* so you see, they must not be named. Thanks SilverWingedGentleman for your advice! You should be seeing the tips you gave me happening soon ^^**

'Come on! Wake up!' echoed through my mind as I grumbled myself awake. Wait, I'm awake?! There-there's no way, I died when Hera unleashed her true, hideous form. When I felt the gravel ground beneath me I knew I wasn't dead, at least not yet. I could just imagine Reyna yelling at me to stop slacking off while Leo stood well away to record my embarrassment. My eyes widened at the recognition of my friend from Camp Jupiter. Unbelievable, I was alive AND all my memories were back. Finishing this quest would've been impossible without my friends Leo and…

'Nngh! Stop ignoring me! I can't fight these guys alone!' the echo returned. That broke my train of thought AND got me up. My eyes flew open and adjusted. My heart sank. Where the heck was I? I wasn't in the wolf house anymore. Well there was a statue of a wolf a few metres next to me and at least twenty people were rushing in and out of the area, not paying me the slightest bit of attention. The weather was great: sunny and breezy, but nature seemed non-existent aside from the wolf statue. I took a closer look at its pedestal and read: STATUE OF HACHIKO. Who in Jupiter's name called a dog 'Hachiko'? A huge four storey mall that loomed above the statue would normally have sent me gawking, but something else caught my attention.

An orange-haired guy was bruised, gasping for breath and surrounded by frogs. I almost laughed until I took a closer look. Those frogs were huge, the size of bowling balls! From head to stomach, it looked like your everyday frog, but with sinister, metallic legs. They looked like a fusion of bird talons and skeletal bones thrown into a blender, and then coated in five layers of metal. My attention snapped back to orange boy who was weakly holding a steel pipe that was so badly dented and had frogs circling around him. I couldn't just sit here wondering where the heck I was, I had to help or he'd die. Taking hold of my coin, I flipped it and caught it mid-charge to deliver my payload. The scary part was that my javelin passed straight through the monster. The ugly part? That got its attention. It lunged at me and I jumped, right on its head. Its brain must been a trampoline because the next thing I knew, I was rocketing into the air. I could've chosen to fall and die like a normal human being, but as a stubborn son of Jupiter, I decided to cheat death and fly. Hovering on the spot, I noticed that the frogs lost interest in me and began surrounding the boy again. Why wasn't anyone else screaming for help? Surely the mist still showed something mildly disturbing. I had to think of something before said boy got crushed. My weapon seemed pretty useless and attacks on the head didn't have much effect, so my only option was the quick escape card. I dived for the boy, grabbed him by the shirt and started flying away, until I flew into some invisible wall. Though slightly disoriented, I managed to remain aloft.

'Damn, the message was right' the boy said. That caught me of guard.

'What? Message?' I asked.

'You're phone, I got one when I woke up here' he replied. I could tell he was reluctant to elaborate his point.

Now I was about to say that as a demigod I didn't own a phone, but my pocket did feel heavier.

'What?' came out instead.

'It said _**forge a pact to crush the noise and reach Ten-Four. You have forty minutes, fail and face erasure**_. Look', he replied, holding out his free hand for me to see. Now I'll be honest, if I wasn't a Roman demigod I would've screamed like a little girl. However, I am a Roman demigod so I only felt like that inside my head. Why, you ask? Jet-black numbers were imprinted on his skin in some kind of timer format. But that wasn't the freaky part; the freaky part was that the seconds section was shifting as time passed. And of course, I had less than ten minutes left.


	2. I get a new phone

**Percy: How come I'm not in this story?**

**Me: Because you're asleep Seaweed Brain**

**Percy: No I'm not. If I was, how would I be talking to you right now?**

**Me: I'm in your dream, Kingdom Hearts 3D style. Oh, and you might want to beat Hera up later. In the meantime, do the disclaimer**

**Percy: Um, sure, I guess. Square Enix owns Kingdom Hearts and The World Ends With You whilst Rick Riordan owns me and my beloved series**

**Sorry for the long update time! I'll give a full explanation as to why at the end of the chapter. WARNING: if you have an intense love of frogs, the following battle scene may disturb you. I apologise if the battle description is tacky, so please give me recommendations on how I can improve. AND without further ado, we return to Jason's dilemma. **

I had to face the inevitable. Shakily, I raised my free hand so that my palm was visible. I barely stifled a scream, my hand was ticking too. What's wrong with me? I feel like a huge coward all of a sudden. You'd think that I'd try some deep breathing to calm myself down but my focus ended up in my pocket. Using my freakily-ticking -hand, I reached into my left pocket and felt something rigid and rubbery. Under normal circumstances, I would've jumped for joy the moment I yanked my hand out of my pocket since a sleek new iPhone was in my trembling grasp. Thing is, I couldn't jump for joy for a number of reasons:

I was about to be erased in less than ten minutes

I felt like a suicide bomber with a bomb strapped to the palm of my hand

I couldn't jump in mid-air

I've been putting on some weight, making sure orange boy hadn't fallen and all

Written in Latin, an info message displayed on my screen: ERASE THE NOISE TO REACH TEN-FOUR. 40 MINUTES. FAIL AND FACE ERASURE : )

All things considered, the evil face seemed pretty excessive. I was about to pocket my phone when I spotted a second unread message. The subject read, 'Survival tips for dummies'. Super. My attempt to open the message was thwarted when I heard a large belch. From above, I could see an army of bubbles rising to meet me, and they were picking up speed. The boy tightened his grip in panic.

'Those aren't regular bubbles. They sting like friggin acid! Move out of range Superman, they only travel vertically' he exclaimed.

I didn't like my new nickname but I took his advice; an acid bath wasn't high on my top ten.

'What do you suggest we do?' I asked. 'We've got less than nine minutes on our countdown and my javelin was completely useless'

'You got me stumped. Not like I got a pamphlet on how to kill demon frogs, much less "Noise" ', he replied.

The extra message! I abused my iPhone screen to get it open and read out loud:

**ATTENTION PLAYERS: YOU ARE IN THE REAPERS GAME. TRIALS ARE GIVEN TO YOU EACH DAY FOR ONE WEEK. YOUR GOAL IS TO SURVIVE UNTIL THE END BY COMPLETING YOUR MISSIONS. AS MOST OF YOU WILL SOON DISCOVER, YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE NOISE WITH BRUTE STRENGTH. ONLY BY ACCEPTING A PARTNERSHIP CAN YOU OVERCOME THE NOISE.**

**NOTE: NOISE COME IN DIFFERENT SHAPES AND SIZES, SO DON'T GET COMPLACENT WITH THESE EASY TO BEAT FROG NOISE. THIS MESSAGE WAS DELIVERED TO YOU AT NO EXTRA COST, HAPPY FIGHTING.**

'That's heart-warming' he said. I detected his sarcasm and bitterness.

'Look, whether you like it or not, we have to set our differences aside. You may not trust me but I'll do my best to trust you. It's the only way we can survive. Partners?' I asked, holding out my hand.

He looked at me in surprise, but there was also a look of sadness and hesitance in his face. When he noticed I was staring, he looked away and let out an exasperated sigh.

'I'd just be holding you back', he said.

'I've held back my fair share of friends, not that I'm proud of it,' was my reply.

Looking back up to me, he gave me a small smile before nodding.

'You know, I've got the feeling that it's happened to me before, but for old time's sake, I accept' he said, shaking my hand.

A rush of light and energy unexpectedly flowed through the boy and I; all my memories of victory, friendship and power, coursed through my veins. I didn't know memories had that adrenalin effect on the blood, but it felt amazing. When I snapped back to reality, I was back on ground zero (i.e. on foot). I couldn't help but noticed that the sarcastic orange was nowhere in sight, but at the moment I had other priorities. The frogs were coming at me and picking up speed and they were twice my size this time around! My javelin (which somehow strapped itself to my back) shone a vivid colour of blue and seemed to point itself toward the incoming monsters. I charged, praying that things would be different this time around.

Sliding beneath frog # 1, I pierced its belly, forcing it to rear up on its hind legs. Still gripping onto my javelin, I used the frog's sudden vertical momentum to launch myself in the air and atop the monster's no-longer-trampoline-like head. Jumping onto its rubbery back, I willed my javelin to return to my hand in a magnetic style. As I'd hoped, it tore right through and the monster dissolved. Now I don't mean the 'golden dust' dissolved, it was more like a sea of static noise along with black, white and grey dots. I guess you could say that the monster was a broken TV. I didn't have much time to gawk since Ugly# 2 was after me.

I bolted for the Statue of Hachiko and waited for the frog to catch up. It seemed pleased with itself with the thought of cornering me and attempted to ram me into statue by leaping; closing the distance at an alarming speed. Being the best bull fighter in Camp Jupiter, this was what I was hoping for, so I jumped onto its head well before it could process anything and dragged my javelin across its back. To guarantee the pain, it slammed face first into the statue, dissolving into TV static.

That left one ugly monster for me to finish off. Before it could belch the acid bubbles that it so kindly prepared for me, I summoned lightning on my javelin's tip. It recoiled onto its hind legs, so I promptly kicked its chin skyward. It landed on its back, frantically trying to get back on its feet. I jumped with the intention of stabbing its belly with a needle dive finish, but it dissolved into static before my hit connected.

When my feet reached the ground, I tripped pretty badly and landed on my back. It didn't hurt that much, but I was so exhausted that I didn't want to get back up. Meanwhile the orange porcupine was back, and he did not look happy.

**Hey everyone, thank you for reaching the end of my second chapter! Sorry it took so annoyingly long (I hate typing and editing). Would you believe me if I said I had this ready **_**after**_** I posted my first chapter? Probably not. It just takes me so long to get it in here electronically. Anyway, for those of you who are reading this, thank you. Please review or PM if you have any suggestions for missions and Percy Jackson inclusions, or even if my story has any inconsistencies between chapters. I ALWAYS make those, which is why this took so long to complete.**

**Oh and one other thing, I DO have chapter three already written up, BUT it's not typed! I only get a few hours on this computer cuz of darn time restrictions (yes, Parental controls are a huge pain). Please consider that I have to suffer through holiday homework as well. Later!**


	3. We run and fly for our lives

**Neku: You cut the story after I mention my name?! Is it THAT bad?**

**Me: No, I really like it actually. It's my name on Facebook, you have an account?**

**Neku: I can't get internet in the Game, you know, unless you say I can**

**Me: Ooooh! SPOILER ALERT!**

**Jason: For the love of Hera, just say what you came here to say**

**Me: Right, I should probably go and write my Biology essay**

**Jason: No, the disclaimer you Greek**

**Me: Oh, right. I do not own Percy Jackson or The World Ends With You characters, so please don't think otherwise**

In fact, he was huffing and puffing just as badly as I was. How did that work? I would've noticed if he was being chased, seeing as we're confined to this area by a stupid wall.

'Had a nice jog I presume' I said. He looked at me incredulously.

'Not funny. There's no. tim-' he stuttered, before revealing his hand. I almost fell over again.

'TWO MINUTES?! Gods! What do we do?!' I exclaimed, my heart was racing faster than when I challenged Reyna to a chariot race. The boy managed to gain his bearings and control his breathing faster than I did.

'Your hopeless, follow me' he commented, before sprinting away like a torpedo, literally. He was a nothing but a blur, whizzing through the scrambled crossing. I kicked my feet off the ground and willed the air currents to help me keep up. We covered at least two kilometres, but the distance fell away in just one minute! I lowered myself so that we were travelling side-by-side.

'Over there!' he exclaimed, pointing at some jean's advertisement atop a jet black skyscraper. The advertisement read: TEN-FOUR.

'If I'm right, all we have to do is touch the base of the building to meet the mission's terms. If not, thanks for saving me back there'. I found myself at a loss for words, not just because I had to keep up with an orange torpedo, but because he thought we were goners. It was also pretty obvious that we had four hundred more metres left to cover and I was tiring fast. With only ten seconds left on the timer, we simultaneously touched the base of the building. Upon contact, my hand twitched and the timer was gone. Both the boy and I landed flat no our backs, on the hard, flat concrete, and didn't care.

'Made it! Guess you won't be getting rid of me anytime soon' I exclaimed between panting breaths. Orange boy just grunted and I didn't blame him; the atmosphere did most of the work for me while this guy had to run for his life. That said, I wanted to know how he learned to run that fast. I gave him about five minutes to rest before I stood up again. Only he wasn't next to me anymore. He was leaning on the skyscraper, eyes closed and nodding his head rhythmically, as if to a beat. Now that my life was no longer in imminent danger, I gave him a once-over.

I would've killed to have my hair spiked like his; not a single strand obscured his vision despite such a large volume. Pretty unfair if you asked me; my hair was short, spiky and messy blonde, AND I still got hair in my eyes every once in a while. He wore large purple headphones, had a fair complexion, a face that always seemed down or bored and he was exceptionally skinny. That said, it was somewhat strange to see him in a baggy sleeveless shirt, white long-shorts and shoes that resembled Mickey Mouse's. The design on his shirt was the graffiti logo, 'Gatito'.

'How did you do that?' I asked. That didn't fail to surprise him.

'What?' he asked, averting his gaze to the orange-tinged sky.

'You ran like a torpedo, I've never seen a person run anything like that in my life' I replied. He frowned trying to give me an answer.

'What's it to you? You can fly, I can run fast. Sounds fair enough to me' he responded. He genuinely looked clueless, so I let the question go. I had more important questions to ask.

'Will you at least tell me how you took out the timers?' I asked. He looked at me in slight disbelief, raising a brow.

'Come on Superman, it was obvious. The mission mail said we had to beat the noise AND reach Ten-four. The frogs were what we needed to remove the barrier' he replied. The barrier, I hadn't even considered that I didn't run into it while chasing the boy.

'It's Jason Grace, dear partner, though Superman and I are usually mistaken for each other. How about you Mr. Orange? You just happened to know where 'Ten-four' was? ' his expression grew confused for a moment, but he shrugged it off.

'I-I was born here' he replied unsteadily. He was definitely holding something back. I stood up and tried to reassure him by patting him on the shoulder.

'But?' I pushed on. He looked like he was struggling to piece something together, but he didn't respond.

'I'm your partner, orange boy. Tell me what's bugging you. Or at least give me your name' I said. He buried his face in the building's shadow, then sighed.

'I ran to Ten-four because of a gut feeling. When I woke up in the scramble and saw you a few metres away, I couldn't remember anything about myself; much less what I was doing at the scramble in the first place. All I could remember was that I was born here…'

'And…?' I pressed on. He contained snort directed at me and hid his face.

'and that my name was Neku. Neku Sakuraba' he replied.


	4. I just never learn

_**Jason:**__ About time_

_**Lunix1412:**__ Give me a break! Writing isn't one of my strengths_

_**Jason:**__ I can see that_

_**Lunix1412:**__ Hey!_

_**Neku:**__ Not only do you make fun of my hair, you also give me two measly lines for the whole chapter_

_**Lunix1412:**__ I make it up as I go along. You actually think I plan my stories?_

_**Neku:**__ …Touche_

_**Jason:**__ The disclaimer?_

_**Lunix1412:**__ Right. I don't own the Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympus or The World Ends With You series(s). They belong to Rick Riordan (x2) and Square Enix, respectively._

I woke up the next morning and the sky was yellow. Just kidding, I've completely wasted ten seconds of your life, but thanks for listening. In reality it started with a dream, though I don't remember when my body went limp the night before. Heck, I don't even remember seeing night time the day before! My surroundings were just a blurry mess; a dream no doubt. In my dream I met a dark haired, blue-eyed boy. He wore an aviator's jacket, battle ripped jeans and a jet-black sword clung to his belt.

'Great,' I remarked 'I got catapulted somewhere else again, right?'

The boy's attention suddenly snapped back to me, as if I'd snuck up on him.

'What the- Who are you?' he exclaimed, eyes analysing me and his right hand hovering above his sword's hilt. I rolled my eyes at him.

'Holy Hera,' he said, eyes widening 'you were one powerful demigod, weren't you? What's your name?'

This boy is Greek, I decided, seeing as he used Hera instead of Juno. He's probably just another camper.

'Jason Grace and yeah, I happen to be Zeus' son. So now it's my turn to ask, who are YOU and why haven't I seen you in Camp Half-Blood?' I asked.

The boy looked at me in disbelief, barely shrugging it off when he extended his hand towards me.

'Nico di Angelo. So I finally meet the fabled Jason, my sister never stopped rambling about you' he replied.

'Oh? Where's she from?'

'She's from you little Roman camp' Nico responded, a bit hesitantly.

'Wait, I thought you're a Greek demigod? How could you know about Camp Jupiter?' I demanded.

'That's the thing Jason, I travel from camp to camp but I never feel like I belong in either. It was my dad that sent me to bring Hazel to your Roman camp on probation and she fit in just fine, at least I hope she did. I worry about that sister of mine all the time' Nico said.

Despite Nico's friendly attempt at conversation, something nagged at Jason's mind; something that Nico said earlier.

'Hey, what did you mean by 'were a powerful demigod'?' I asked, almost dreading the response.

Nico gave me an incredulous look.

'Haven't you noticed where you are?' was his excuse of a reply.

'Well in a dream last time I checked'

The aviator boy rubbed his temples in exasperation.

'Ugh! Wrong question! Long story short, you shouldn't be here under normal circumstances. The only reason I'm here is because I get certain privileges by being a certain god's son' Nico explained.

The piece of the puzzle clicked at his last word. It tends to happen to me a lot since Romans learn instantaneously, regardless of how vague the statements or clues we are given.

'You mean your dad's-'

'Hades, Pluto, god of the underworld. I hate to be the bearer of bad news Jason, but you're dead' Nico said, exasperation in his voice.

A powerful noise of grinding metal woke me from my encounter. My eyes fly open and I gasp for breath. My heart's racing and my head's all sweaty. It was just a dream. A dream, thank Gods! Then I remembered that I had other problems; I still had no idea where I was. I'm dead? Yeah right. I fought for my life just yesterday so I'm very much alive. A quick scan of my surroundings told me that I was in an abandoned tunnel next to something loud. Only when the noise started up again did I realize that there was a train station in the area opposite this room. It was the sound of a departing tram. Sitting on the ground and leaning on the wall next to me, is Neku. I can't tell whether he's sleeping or not because his face is buried in his angry and orange locks of hair; daring to cut anyone who comes into contact with those spikes. With my 'pact' partner out of commission for now, the best thing I could do was scan the perimeter for any clues.

Clues for what, I hear you ask? Clues for why the gods have thrown me here; especially after I helped Leo rescue Hera. From what I can see, the floor is cemented and painted a dark brown, two walls opposite each other (one of which, I just came from) are covered in graffiti, the wall to my left is clean, bar one strange symbol. The symbol appeared like a skeletal, animal face, of the colour crimson. That left the doorway on the left to investigate. I guess I should've expected the weirdness of what happened yesterday to teach me a lesson, but I fell for it again; just a meter away from the door, I walked straight into an invisible wall.

'Already tried that Jason' Neku said, casually walking up to me.

'Thanks for the warning' I replied, forcing as much sarcasm as I could.

There's just no good way to put this. I'm trapped in a tunnel with an orange. Amidst my panic, Neku taps me on the shoulder.

'Friend of yours?' he asks, pointing behind me.

I look back and subdue a gasp. A figure clad in a black hoodie is staring straight at me, in front of the symbol-etched wall. A familiar black sword is found clinging on the belt of his ripped jeans. His hood prevents any chance facial recognition, but I didn't need to see his face to figure out who it was.

So much for my dream theory.

_**Author's note: **__If you guys are reading this, thank you so much for sticking to my story. As I said in the disclaimer, I'm still planning to go by the actual TWEWY plot, but change characters and parody the whole plot. I'm running low on ideas so if you have any recommendations I would love to hear from you._


	5. I turn up the heat

**Hi guys! I've recently noticed (through email) that I'd been getting a number of follows and favourites. I'd felt HORRIBLE for not being able to update. I've just arrived at Griffith University (I'm in my third week) and the inspiration has finally come back to me! I now believe that I know the direction of this plot line, so I'll be updating as much as I possibly can (but please don't hold all your hopes on me getting things in; I may be good at assessments but I'm not a bona fide author!). I hope you enjoy! Oh, as you'll probably notice I've already, I'm narrating the story through separate points of view. Hope it still sounds good!**

**Neku: Lunix1412, I've come to a decision**

**Lunix1412: What?**

**Neku: Since you have refused to write another Chapter for your kind readers, I have decided to take control and write the story myself**

**Lunix1412: Really?! That's, cool**

**Neku: I am now kicking you off that ridiculously comfy chair of yours**

**Lunix1412: Wait, what?! AAAAHHHH!**

**Jason: sigh Neku and Lunix1412 do not own any characters from the Heroes of Olympus series and The World Ends with You. Neku's character was created by Square Enix while I was created by Rick Riordan. Now excuse me as I begin cleaning the mess Neku left behind.**

NEKU SAKURABA

Everything started going bad when that stupid bear attacked me.

At least, that's what I figured. I was already feeling rotten after my last dream; a woman's garbled and metallic voice telling me to bring a boy named Nico to the Statue of Hachiko. Otherwise I'd lose everything I held dear. What a joke! I couldn't even remember who I was. Don't get me wrong, I knew what any teenager should know in order to keep their dignity but how I learned all that stuff was like studying for a test in a busy street. The harder I tried, the more distracting the noise became. Still, I felt like she knew exactly what I cared about and it was driving me crazy. It didn't make it any easier when Jason called the hooded guy by name.

'Nico?' he had asked.

I froze. The voice in my dream must have known that this Nico character was going to show up soon, but I didn't have the faintest idea that he was going to show up this quickly. In that instant, he ran towards me at full force and I was too stunned to move. With shaky legs I took as many steps back as possible, but I tripped and landed on my backside. Jason was staring at me, eyes widened in shock. Simultaneously, Jason flipped his gold coin again, transforming it into double sided golden sword while Nico unsheathed a jet black sword and jumped into the air. The reality of my situation struck me; Nico was about to kill me and Jason circled away from me like he was in on it! As Nico quickly closed the distance with between me and him, I screamed and tightly shut my eyes but the screech of the passing train overpowered my voice.

That malevolent black bar was inches away from my neck and I was paralysed. The only things I could move were my trembling set of eyes. My assailant's hood had fallen back: black hair on pale skin, and deathly black eyes that _weren't_ focused on me. Surprise overcame shock when I realized that a weak growl was coming from somewhere above my ear. What I found behind me made me scramble away as fast as my gelatinised legs would allow. Nico had stabbed what looked like a gargantuan bear with skeletal claws and legs, saving my life. Adrenaline continued to pump through my system even as the hybrid dissolved into static.

'Don't stare and gawk! Behind you!' Nico yelled.

I spun my head to get a look at what he meant, and I didn't like it one bit. Without me noticing, Jason had gotten behind me, had been fighting an enormous porcupine, and was losing. He'd been parrying the darts that the monster was throwing at me while in my dazed state. My partner was struggling to fight this enemy because the porcupine was tossing razor sharp, skeletal darts at incredible speeds; keeping a great distance between us. Seeing him miss a dart made me gasp; the particular projectile fragmented into six medium sized darts that caught on his clothing and pinned him to the brick wall. Another barrage of darts was sent at Jason's left leg and he screamed. That did it for me. My fists clenched and I stood tall. I motioned Nico to follow me and we ran side by side, dodging the darts sent our way. We'd managed to divert its attention to us rather than Jason, but we had no idea how to get close enough to banish it.

'Pins,' Nico said, grabbing my attention.

'Pins?' I asked. That sounded, familiar. Way too familiar.

'The Reaper's game. It allows people like you to use pins for combat. Aren't there any in your pockets?' he inquired, while still managing to keep a fast running pace.

When he uttered those words, it felt like electricity struck my brain. And it hurt a lot. I _knew_ this! But why couldn't I remember how?! The pain in my skull forced me to a standstill and it soon occurred to me that I was vulnerable. Apparently the porcupine took heed, stopped firing at Nico and sent a volley of darts straight at me. Then just like that, the pain subsided and both my hands sprang in front of me instinctively. Heat surged through me and carried with it a feeling of familiarity. The projectiles never came. They were reduced to ashes. I was too stunned to process what I'd just done; I'd created a wall of dark blue flames.

Jason's eyes had widened while Nico's had narrowed.

'Don't stare and gawk, Nico! Free Jason, I've got this guy.' I exclaimed.

Nico merely nodded and rushed over to Jason's aid. It was now or never. A pulse of vertigo crept into my vision for a split second and I found myself alone with the monster in grey space. Twin daggers of glowing energy were in each of my hands and I had no recollection as to how they'd gotten there. Just like when I'd first met Jason. So I charged, slicing every dart that came at me with ease, coming close enough to try and stab my adversary. I never would've guessed that such a big porcupine could jump out my reach so fast! It literally seemed to jump ten paces away from where I'd slashed my dagger. So it had a few tricks up its sleeves, even without sleeves. Nothing a little fire can't handle. I managed to form a fireball (much like forming a snowball) and tossed it with as much force as I could muster while running. The blasted animal just sent a dart to extinguish my flames! Sending a volley of ten in quick succession didn't help me either; target practice was this monster's specialty it appeared. This thing was born to keep its distance and dodge any attack that it could see coming! How was I supposed to fight it?!

'Wait. What if it _couldn't_ see my attacks coming? What if I could…' I asked myself

I practiced on materializing flames onto my palm and succeeded in forming a pillar, not an easy feat when you have to keep on running. In an instant, I thrust my palms left and right (like trying to bust out of a box) and a circle of flames surrounded me and dart freak. With the continuous burning of my trap, I no longer needed to feed the flames and ran straight out of it; the flames had no effect on me. Even with the porcupine surrounded, I had to act fast; there was no telling when my flame wall would die out. I ran around my circle, re-entered the flame wall and flung one dagger at the creature. It dodged my assault, just like I'd hoped. The evasive manoeuvre placed it dangerously close to my fire wall and it was struggling to keep its balance after such a far jump. And right on cue, I unleashed a pillar of flame from directly beneath it, launching it sky high. It landed upside down and I used my running momentum to send my energy dagger crashing down on its belly. The Noise dispersed into static and faded from existence.

Surprisingly, I wasn't that tired. My partner was safe and I'd survived. It felt like déjà vu all over again. Had I, done this before? It felt so natural. I still had to find out where I was, and more importantly, this Nico character tha-

Something caught my eye. A small form stood out from this grey-space version of the underpass. As I approached warily, my eyes processed red, long flowing hair and a puffy looking cap lay upside down beside her head. She was unconscious, curled up into a ball and had numerous small scratches on her arms and legs. She'd taken a beating from the porcupine no doubt, so it was pure luck that I'd arrived when I did. I intended to wake her up before I automatically returned to where Jason and Nico were, but when I turned her over she already began to stir. Her eye lids struggled to open until she was finally able to shake off her fatigue. When she did seem to focus on my face, she gasped, her eyes grew wide and she was…smiling? I didn't have long to ask why she was so happy because she got up to my level (on her knees) wrapped her arms around my back and locked me into a crushing hug.

'Neku you're here! Thank goodness. I thought I was a goner!' she squealed.

'Can't. breathe,' was all I could muster.

Timing was just perfect wasn't it? During the hug, we'd been transported back to the underpass where Jason and Nico were sitting by a wall. Jason and Nico took one look at us and wolf whistled.

'So not only do you defeat Hard Corehog single handedly…' Nico began.

'But you also manage to grab a girlfriend on the way. Well I guess still waters do run deep, in your case' Jason finished.

With that, they both burst into a fit of laughter. The girl who'd been hugging me had let go and her face had turned a deep hue of red, rivalling her reddish-brown hair. I wasn't spared either; my face was as pink as bubble gum _and_ slightly purple because I'd just been given the chance to breathe again. When I'd recovered I found soft, brown eyes gazing at me. The feeling made me nostalgic. Where had I seen those eyes before? Who _was_ this girl?

**For any serious TWEWY fans (LIKE ME!), the identity of this cheerful girl shouldn't be a mystery. I hope I lived up to your expectations! Drop a review if you want something in particular to be added in my story. I will seriously consider any ideas since you have been kind enough to read my stories ^^ **

**AND that's chapter five! I'm sorry if it sounds really slow. I'm taking advice from the creator of the 'Halberd' series, in that I should make my story more descriptive since it's been too fast paced. Until next time!**


End file.
